


Godling

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Timbitat: Write Every Day, a bit - Freeform, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Every year he came here. Every year he climbed the cliff hanging over the ocean like an unfinished bridge and looked into the far beyond-where no one had been recorded to go and return. There was nothing there, they said.But he knew better than many others.





	Godling

Every year he came here. Every year he climbed the cliff hanging over the ocean like an unfinished bridge and looked into the far beyond-where no one had been recorded to go and return. There was _nothing_ there, they said.

 

But he knew better than many others. His family was there, called him, willed him to come. Beyond the horizon that no one dared to break, his kin called his _blood_.

 

And like every year before, he turned his back on the horizon. Had his will not been bound to Konoha as young as he'd been, he might have answered it’s call. Let himself fall, safe in the knowledge that his mother's family would welcome him home.

 

He didn’t, he turned to Konoha and began his treck back to the looming gates and his duty.

 

Had he not been a shinobi when his father passed, Kakashi knows he would have returned to his mother. But he was-still is-and his mother will have to wait a little longer.

 

Kakashi knows she will wait for an eternity, she has time, and she was always so _patient._

 

***

 

It had started with the corruption. The Gods abandoned the Elemental nations and journeyed beyond the ocean, _isolating_ the Elemental nations into their bubble for centuries.

 

And so the Elemental nations were abandoned and left to stew in the corruption brought from beyond stars.

 

Only the Shinigami stayed.

 

Until centuries later, a goddess arrived upon the abandoned shore. Her mission was to inspect the corruption and how bad the situation truly was.

 

For years she valuated the situation all around the exiled continent. And then, one rainy morning in the fire country she came across a man with wild eyes.

 

She kept an eye on him for months before finally approaching. There begon the oddest courting seen in those woods in centuries. Goddess and a mortal. Together they fell and returned to the mortals home.

 

Together they had a child and lived in bliss for a few years. But it wasn’t to last. Corruption had started to eat at her, wekening her. It was time to leave.

  
She said goodbye to her son and husband and walked the bridge, past the barrier, in high spirit. For she knew, _one day_ , her son would return to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had something I was aiming for with this but...  
> So one way I'm trying to rationalize Kakashi looking younger in Boruto.


End file.
